Down feather sheets are usually provided by forming a pouch, which may be of rectangular outline or patterned shape, by stitching together two fabric sheets and leaving an unseamed area wherein down feathers may be inserted within the pouch. The unseamed area is then sewn to trap the down feathers in the pouch. These feathers are then distributed within the pouch by shaking the pouch to displace the feathers substantially evenly therein. Cross-stitched lines are then formed across the fabric sheets whereby to trap the down feathers therebetween.
One of the major problems with this method of fabrication is that the down feathers are often unevenly distributed within the pouch due to the fact that in the manufacturing process the pouches are formed with fabrics which conceal the down feathers within the pouch and this often results in areas of the pouch not having enough down feathers and others having too many. Accordingly, the product does not have even insulating properties and its appearance is not suitable for use in fabricating a garment. Furthermore, by making many stitch lines across the fabric, cold spots are developed and the stitch lines where there is no insulation. The process is also very labor intensive and cannot be adapted to automatic fabrication. Another problem associated with down feathers is their uneven color. When these are inserted into a pouch formed by thin, light colored, fabrics, the down feathers within the pouch will give an uneven color appearance to the light colored fabric.